


phobias and hayrides

by DarthLivion (DistantShenanigans)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Evening turns into an Accidental Date, Gen, Halloween, Halloween prompt, Haunted Houses, M/M, Phobias, Pre-Relationship, hayrides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DarthLivion
Summary: “Hey, you okay?” Dogma regretted turning around, finding someone in a clown mask. He hated that he burst into tears in fear, but thankfully the masked person tore the mask off and threw it off to the side. “There, it’s gone. It’s gone, you’re safe. Hey, hey, come here.” Dogma was pulled into the other person’s arms as he sobbed, and without the mask near him, Dogma felt safe enough to bury his face into the stranger’s neck.

or: Dogma is rescued by Slick, and they go on an accidental date without knowing it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starofwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/gifts).



> starofwinter asked for the halloween prompt on tumblr: “I just want to go home.” with Dogma/Slick", so here you go, boo.
> 
> hit me up on tumblr: aerefyr

Dogma sighed as he sat in the haunted house. It wasn’t fair. Fives _knew_ he hated these things, that he hated Halloween, but he somehow let himself get talked into going. He knew Fives guilted him into it, but his older brother had a point; it _was_ Fives’ birthday, and Dogma promised to do whatever he wanted. That didn’t mean Fives could just ditch him when Dogma got scared.

“Hey, you okay?” Dogma regretted turning around, finding someone in a clown mask. He hated that he burst into tears in fear, but thankfully the masked person tore the mask off and threw it off to the side. “There, it’s gone. It’s gone, you’re safe. Hey, hey, come here.” Dogma was pulled into the other person’s arms as he sobbed, and without the mask near him, Dogma felt safe enough to bury his face into the stranger’s neck.

“I-I wuh-want to g-go huh-home!” Dogma sobbed.

“Well, I doubt you came here alone, so until we find whoever you came with, you have to stay a bit. Come on, I’ll get you outside, okay?” Dogma shook his head, too afraid to get up and move. The haunted house worker sighed at that. “How about I carry you, okay? Let me text one of the others who work here to clear the back, and I’ll get you out safe. From there, we can find the person you came here with.” Dogma hesitated, but nodded. He heard the sound of a text being tapped out on a phone, before he was lifted up into the stranger’s arms.

When he was set down, it was outside, and Dogma was already calmer than he had been inside the stupid house Fives wanted to go to. They sat at one of the picnic tables, and Dogma sniffed, wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand.

“Th-thank you.” In the sort of light, Dogma could tell who it was, and he felt embarrassed that it was the guy that Fives’ and his friends’ nemesis, Slick.

“Don’t worry about it. Kids have freaked out before, but… well, usually they’re five and easier to carry out.” He chuckled. Dogma looked down, embarrassed.

“I told Fives I didn’t want to come…” He muttered.

“Fi- You came here with _Fives_?” Slick asked.

“I had to. He’s my brother and it’s his stupid birthday…” Dogma muttered.

“So? You don’t like this sort of thing, so he shouldn’t have made you come.”

“I promised I’d do whatever he wanted for his birthday…”

“There are always the disclaimers of _within reason_ and _not my phobia_ , and don’t even try to say you don’t have a clown phobia, because your reaction claims you do.” Slick replied. Dogma sighed.

“It’s _Fives_ , what am I supposed to do? My parents backed him up on it.” Slick looked at him with a frown.

“They obviously don’t take your phobia seriously, then.”

“Obviously. Literally, straight to my face, mom told me there was nothing to be afraid of and to go.” Dogma replied.

“Well fuck them, then.” Slick said, “How about we go on the hayride? It’s not a haunted one, so it’s safe. You can calm down a bit more, and Fives can feel like a grade a jerk for a while.” Dogma hesitated, but nodded. So long as it wasn’t haunted, he’d be fine.

The ride was nice, and Slick had given up his jacket when Dogma got cold, which was silly since Dogma did have his jacket tied around his waist. A younger kid shared her cotton candy with everyone on their tractor, though both teens declined.

Fives was waiting when they got off.

“What the fuck, Dogma!?” Fives shouted, grabbing his arm and pulling him over to him. “You can’t just ditch me!”

“ _You_ ditched _him_ , nimrod.” Slick snapped, stepping forward. “You _ditched_ him, after manipulating him into going into an haunted house that he didn’t want to go into. You made him feel like his feelings, his _fears_ , weren’t valid, and now you have the balls to say he ditched you? At least you weren’t curled up on the floor sobbing into a stranger’s neck because your brother abandoned you in a place you didn’t want to be.” Fives glared at Slick.

“What the fuck do _you_ know!?”

“Considering I’m the one who literally carried him out of the haunted house, and spent my evening making sure he was okay, I know a lot more than you, apparently.” Dogma pulled out of Fives’ grip as the two started arguing, and grabbed Slick’s hand. Slick silenced and looked at the other boy.

“I want to go home.” He said quietly.

“… Yeah, come on. I’ll take you home.”

“No way, stay away from my brother, you ass!” Fives hissed.

“I don’t want to go home with you.” Dogma said, stepping closer to Slick. “I want to go home with Slick.”

He tried not to care about Fives’ hurt look as Slick walked with him to his car.

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Coping through Dogma and Slick? What slander.
> 
> lmao but seriously Fives is such a dick to Dogma and I’m only half sorry. And I’m not saying I’ve been left with my phobia, but my brother has openly said to me that he’d prank me by using my phobia, and my mother said the same thing to me that Dogma’s mom said to him. So. Yeah. Coping. And it got long so. Yay?


End file.
